User talk:Tomahawk23
Rename Your Pictures I know your new so I'll keep it short, please rename the files of your images. "Downloadedfile.jpeg" and "Images.jpeg" are unacceptable. You can easily rename them when uploading a photo. I would change the title of the file to the name of the gun itself. For example, rename your AA-12 picture to "AA-12Shotgun" or something along those lines. Thanks 20:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Battles Please read our battle policy. If you don't want to here's a summary: all battles are to be written in blog format and the users here vote and decide which warrior deserves to win, then based on the votes the warrior that is most supported wins and then you can write the concluding battle. 01:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well when you upload an image you can choose to rename it and stuff and I don't get what you mean by crowning a warrior king. Please sign your name also after you leave a message, it really gets annoying. To do that just put four tildes ~~~~ 16:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh well they actually removed that photo name change feature but you can do it to where you saved your picture. Just right click and rename it, but you have to make sure you add the extension at the end (like .jpg or .png). Hope that helps. For the crown thing, you can only add that if that warrior won in one of your tourneys or something, but I'm actually going to remove that since it's not necessary. 20:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You can tell me what the pics are of so I can delete them since you aren't a sysop 20:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Who is Deadliest? Bob Bob2 20:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Like in the infobox? just do |status = In Reserve/Combat against Bob, or Victorious/Defeated over/by Bob Omnicube1 20:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I deleted it because you're supposed to have it in blog format. For the poll you need to have that extra spacing between the and stuff 22:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know, do you mean this? 01:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::You seem to be having trouble with the poll. Here just do it exactly like this, you need to remember to add the spaces. Who is Deadliest? Bob Bob2 02:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::It did show up, but it didn't have the categories are anything and it was stuck inside the table. Please remember to post it in a blog. If you still have trouble I can make the poll for you. 03:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Poll Troubles I'm deleting them because they're not blogs, they're articles. Plus there was no spacing. Again I can make the polls for you. Omnicube1 03:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes replace Warrior 1 and 2 with the warrior's names Omnicube1 22:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah you can't delete it only admins can 01:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: How many times do I have to tell you this, make a blog not an article, there's a huge difference. Omnicube1 22:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :The difference is commentary and simplicity. Users will be able to add comments as necessary and you'll get more in-depth votes. 00:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure they can't unless you want them to go to the talk page and write them there. Either way, battles are not to be written on articles. 02:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: What do you mean? 18:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :The argument you had with TDW? Omnicube1 18:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait what happened after I left? 21:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh no nothing really I forgot my friend was coming over 22:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude Dude, don't comment on a battle where the user who created the battle is obviously innactive and the battle is dead.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: A lot of people talking about it doesn't justify your putting the battle up. When you're under the umbrella of the Deadliest Fiction Wiki, you are under strict guidelines on what battles are appropriate. Unfortunately, your Marston vs. Niko battle does not follow our guidelines considering the weapons at hand. You are welcome to make another one, but please choose your weapons wisely. If you feel that the weapons you chose are considered unfair then don't choose them or don't write the battle. 16:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah seems more fair 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::So Marston will be getting the Gatling gun? Either way the BAR should be removed considering it is a huge advantage, even if Marston has control over the Gatling gun. 15:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) please vote on my latest battle http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ethank14/Mizore_Shirayuki_VS_Jin_Kisaragi EEK 21:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) New Battle http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TehSpartan/SWAT_vs_BOPE. Would you vote? TehSpartan 23:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah you can 01:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just post the guns on my blog, don't have to post them on my talk page. 00:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :To do the colors just visit the Colors template page to get the idea. Plus in the color name where it says Color.png (keep the .png part) and fill in the ne of the warrior in Group Name. 15:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just posted the tally, though if you want you could messege users who have not voted yet or get users who have voted poorly to expand their votes.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC)